


Gene

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Guys In White suck, Torture, the Fenton parents suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: The thing that let Danny turn into a halfa and not just die was a very rare gene he has, similar to the Meta-gene. What happens when the GIW find out and decide they need more subjects to test this theory and go after Danny's bio brother Dick Grayson-Wayne.





	Gene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost Gene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643209) by [Hartrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartrin/pseuds/Hartrin). 



**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

It’s still hard to believe sometimes, I knew my parents were obsessed with ghosts and with hurting down my ghost form, I just never expected that when they found out it was me they would keep going with the tests, caring more about their work than me, then again they’ve always care more about work than me.

They ran every test they could think of and after 2 months of torcher they called the GIW, wanting to show them what they found and ask for funding to do more research.

The GIW agreed and had me moved to one of their labs, with Mom and Dad there working with them.

I had hoped at first my friends would come for me, but Mo-no Maddie told me they faked my death, no one’s coming for me.

“Danny.”

I turn to Dani and hug her closer to my side in the cell we share, the GIW caught her about a month after I got here and added her to experiment, “It’s okay Dani” I sooth my baby sister, who just got back from a blood draining.

The door opens suddenly and Jack walks in grinning, “Good news! You two will be getting another roommate.”

What? God did they find out about Vlad?

“What do you mean?” the sort of 10-year-old next to me asks quietly.

“You have a very rare gene Danny” Maddie smiles happily, “If anyone else been it that portal they would have dropped dead, but instead you became one of them, like when someone with the Meta-gene is exposed to black matter. The GIW have been kind enough to track your birth family down, your brother should be here soon.”

I freeze at her words, I haven’t seen my twin brother Dick since I was 7 and our parents were killed. He was adopted and stay in Gotham and I moved in with the Fenton’s, we haven’t seen or spoken since.

The door opens again and four GIW agents drag him in, “This one’s a fighter” Agent M comments, “And weird as hell, didn’t fight much at first, thought we wanted to ransom him to his Dad, as soon as he realised we weren’t he was like a bat out of hell, took down two dozen agents in less than a minute. It was dam luck O got him with a knock out dart.”

They put him down right next to me.

Jack grins, “We’ll get started as soon as he wakes up.”

“He should be out for another hour” M tells him as they leave.

“I didn’t know you have a twin” Dani speaks looking to the teen who looks just lie me.

“Yeah, well I haven’t seen him in 9 years” I explain staring at the face identical to mine.

“Why?” Dani questions.

I look to the camera in the top left corner of the room, good they still haven’t fixed it from that last time we broke it, “Our parents were murdered. I wanted to move on and try and be happy, but he wouldn’t think of leaving Gotham until he had stopped the guy who did it, a month after I was adopted the news talked about Batman having a sidekick and how they brought down Tony Zucco, the man who killed them, the new sidekick was wearing our family colours and went by Robin, my brothers nickname growing up. I knew Dick would be focused on starting off as a hero, so I put off calling him, next thing you know it’s been 9 years.”

“Should’ve know you’d figure me out” Dick groans sitting up.

“They said you’d be out for another hour” I point out surprised.

He smirks, “Built up a bit of a tolerance to knock out drugs over the years” then he hugs me tight, “I’m glad you’re not dead Danny.”

I hug wincing a little when some of my wounds hurt, “Missed you too Dickiebird.”

“You okay Danny?” he asks after the hug, scanning me for injuries, “How long have you been here?”

I try to think, “Two months?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t look for you” he speak sounding guilty.

“You thought I was dead” I point out, “Plus we haven’t spoken in years, so you didn’t know I got into weird stuff to worry about. It’s not your fault you didn’t know to look for me.”

He nods, taking a deep breath, trying to put emotions aside, “So what’s going on? Who has us and who’s that next to you?” he asks.

“GIW and my parents” I sigh, “Turns out we have a gene kinda like the Meta-gene, it lets turn into half ghost and have ghost powers when exposed to the right element. My adoptive parents are ghost hunters and found out about me. Dani with a I is a clone of me-I got into the hero stuff myself two years ago, and a bad guy made her, I guess they want you, so they have another test subject.”

He stares for a moment then laughs, “Okay I’m officially whelmed. Sorry about your adoptive parents sucking and everything” he smiles at Dani, “I always wanted a little sister.”

Dani smiles back.

Dick then takes something out of a hidden compartment in in his belt, “Emergency beacon” he explains, “Dad’s off world, but my team will come.”

“Team?” Dani asks.

“Other young heroes” he shrugs, moving to my other side and hugging Dani, “We’ll get out of here in no time, don’t worry.”

She smiles and hugs him back, “I hope so.”

“So, what’s your hero name?” he asks after a few minutes, trying to fill the slience.

“Danny is called Phantom, but I don’t have a hero name” Dani explains hugging both of us, falling alseep.

“She had a blood draining today” I explain, “She’s a little tired.”

He frowns worriedly, “Will she be okay?”

I nod, “Accelerated healing. She’ll feel better in a few hours.”

The door slides open and Maddie smiles, “Jack honey! He’s awake already.”

Jack runs in happily and looks between me and Dick, “Which one……..oh, right the one not covered in blood!” he puts cuffs on a fighting Dick and they leave.

 

A while later the cell door opens again, “Dick!” a redhead speeds next to me.

Kid Flash looks at me worriedly, “Are you okay dude?”

I shake my head, “I’m Danny. They took Dick to the lab, we need to get him.”

His eyes go wide, “Danny? Dick’s twin?”

I nod standing up weakly, “Danielle, come on we need to move.”

“Kid, did you find anything in there?” a voice calls.

Wally’s eyes go wide, and he grabs two masks out of his pocket, “The team doesn’t know Robs ID. Can you put this on? Bats will kill us if the team finds out.”

I nod and put the mask on and stick on Dani’s sleeping face.

“I found Rob’s brother and sister! They’re in bad shape!” he calls.

A blond archer walks in, “I didn’t know Boy Wonder had siblings.”

“We didn’t grow up together” I tell her, “Can you take Da-um Spirit? She’s a little out of it.”

She nods and picks Dani up, “Why did they grab you two and Robin?”

As soon as I’m outside the cell (which dampens most of my powers) I feel my powers come back and take my ghost form, careful to keep the mask on in my other form, “The scientists here found out about my ghost half, its something you can get if you have a certain gene, cause Rob’s my twin he has the gene. They want to activate it so they have another test subject.”

The archer and speedster share a worried look, “Find Robin now” the archer tells KF.

“Where’s the rest of your team?” I ask after FK zips away.

“We were the only ones on base when Robin activated the beacon” she explains, moving Dani in her arms, “Where’s the lab?”

“This way” I tell her leaning the way.

 

When we get there, there are GIW agents all over the ground out cold and so are Maddie and Jack. Dick is tied to the table…… oh no, white hair. They turned him.

I fly over and uncuff him, “You okay Rob?”

He blinks behind the mask I assume KF gave him, “I’m definitely not feeling all that traught.”

Still making up words, I smile slightly and hug him, “Sorry big brother.”

“It’s alright” he smiles, “At least I got something more in common with my sibs now.”

KF smiles and helps him off the table, “Come on. We need to get out of here.”

He nods, “How did you get here? I thought Miss M and her uncle took her ship back to Mars for the weekend.”

“We borrowed the Super-cycle” KF explains.

“Come on!” The archer calls, “We need to go before more idiots in white arrive.”

We follow her out, only running into two groups of GIW before getting to the Super-cycle and out.  

 

When we get to Mount Justice they take Dick, Dani and me to the medbay and have Red Tornado check over the three of us.

“How are you three doing?” Black Canary smiles.

“I’m good” Dani grins before stuffing more food into her mouth.

Canary smiles, “I’ve called Batman and told him what happened, he’s on his way back.”

Dick smiles relieved, “Good. It you tell him about…..” he waves his hand around his now white hair.

“I did” she nods.

I look to my twin, “Concentrate on being human, you should be able to turn back.”

He closes his eyes and after a few minutes the ring appears around his middle and he turns back, “Thanks Danny.”

“As soon as Dani and me are healed up I’ll help both of you with your powers” I promise with a smile before looking to Canary, “Did you call my sister?”

“Yes,” she nods, “I sent Kid Flash to pick her up from her university. They should be back soon.”

“Will you and Dani be going to live with her?” Dick asks hiding all emotion.

I shake my head, “She just started at her dream school. If she took both of us in she’d have to drop out, she’d do it in a heartbeat, but I won’t let her give up her future.”

“So what are you planning to do?” Canary asks curiously.

Dani smiles, “Red Tornado told us some young heroes live in the cave. He thinks if we ask Batman he’ll let us stay here to.”

“And I can use the zeta to keep going to school at Casper, so I won’t have to leave my friends or stop protecting my town” I add, I miss my friends and I’m not leaving them.

Dani grins, “I’m so going with you and you can teach me the hero thing,” she smiles even more thinking of something, “Hey Di-Robin you have powers now! the bad guys in Gotham are going to wet themselves when they find out!”

Dick grins happily at the thought, then goes thoughtful, “Actually I don’t think I’m going to use them. I don’t need them to be a hero and if I ever get into a really bad situation I can use them, and the bad guys won’t know what hit them!”

“Looks like you three have it all figured out” Canary comments, “I still wanna have a private chat with the three over you, see how you’re doing after everything.”

Therapists always wanna talk, “I’d rather not” I tell her immediately.

“Bad experience with his last shrink,” Dani tells her, seeing her confused look. “His last one turned out to be a evil ghost that fed on positive emotion. She made everyone at his school hate themselves and tried to kill him.”

She nods, “Well how about we start off with some group session and only do one on one when and if you feel comfortable.”

I nod, I know she’s not Spectra, but I’d also not like to be alone in a room talk about feelings with her until a trust her.

“DANNY” Jazz runs into the room, she takes 2 seconds to look between me and Dick then tackles me in a hug.

I melt into the hug, god I missed my big sister, “I missed you Jazz.”

“I missed you too baby brother” she cries.

 

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
